Letters
by Ann1amour
Summary: Ash and Serena swap letters with each other filled with tons of emotions where they finally let their heart out. amourshipping twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**It's ANN1AMOUR WITH A NEW TWO SHOT.**

**MY CC IS GOING GOOD. THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT, GO CHECK IT OUT**

**IT'S A LETTER FROM ASH TO SERENA FILLED WITH EMOTIONS.**

**ENJOY BUT BEFORE THAT WISH YOU GUYS A MEERY CHRISTMAS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Pokémon.**

**LETTERS**

Dear Serena,

Hope you're doing all great in Hoenn! I'm here in Galar , where fantasies come true you see. It's an amazing region. You know I'm hardly among those who would sloth in their couches after getting done with one journey, but will seek other regions full with new challenges and adventures. But surely travelling with you, clemont and bonnie in Kalos was a real heartwarming experience. That was a journey of a lifetime for me. It not just made me stronger as a trainer but as a person. And one my best moments over there were meeting them. And you. you are the most hardworking, kind yet strong trainer I've ever seen. It's Awesome too, when it comes to your performing. But most of all, you love working with your Pokémon as they do. And your cherishing smile has the power throw off any pain in the neck for me and entice hearts. I'm already missing that smile.

For clemont, he is a great inventor and one of those who I can truly rely on. He may get most of his stuffs blown out, he dares to get up and push himself. He never plugs away with his gadgets. I see the passion and dedication of the work that he does, or when he introduces us some of his works. I feel the same way for my battles. This is the reason I always speak high of him. He is kind and co operative as a brother(he has to be with the sassy sister he has got!) and a heck of a battler. He is one of my bestest friends I've ever got. When it comes to bonnie she is always the charm. A cute yet sneaky young blonde, eyes full of aspiration, is capable of achieving whatever she desires. Her drive for Pokemon(hysteric at times) is what makes her a complete package! Me and Pikachu better get started to prepared for the day she challenges us to a battle, else there would be no way out for us but to lose.

But you, Serena, are nothing less than an angel for me. The way you took care of me and helped me up in my journey was something I can never be thankful enough to you. I'm glad you came with me so that I could witness the way you transformed from an introvert shy fearful girl to an extreme Pokemon performer and now maybe the princess of hoenn! Whenever I was in a tricky situation, you were the one to come up with the perfect idea of what to do. You laughed with be on my good days and had always had my back when I was down. I still remember the day when I was down with a fever, you cured me up and fought for me till the end. You may think that I'm bluffing, but the bond you and Pikachu share is just as strong as us. Back at that cave with crystal glacial walls, you held my hand and saved me from falling into the abyss of two parallel worlds and remain trapped forever. You gave me life. I'd owe you a world for that.

You are kind, joyful, caring, lively, cute and surely one of a kind. You are my inspiration (as you said I am). You got yourself improved everyday in our journey, and now I admire the girl you've grown into. As the escalator made you part and I waved you good bye. I could feel a jab in my chest to leave you. it was way too painful than any of my previous good byes. As I boarded my plane and flew off to Kanto, I was sad throughout. Not just because I missed the adventure with great friends but because I could not be with you. That was the first time I felt to hug you all day and never let you go. But you had your own dreams, I had my own. Still I knew we would again meet someday. That thought makes my day and I get up and work. I miss every bit of you Serena, I don't know if you feel the same. It hurts me to see you in agony and pain, because you with your honey hairs and sparkling sapphire blue eyes is what cheers up my soul and wishes me a good morning everyday.

I started feeling different towards you since the day you wore the ribbon I gave you to, on your neck, close to your heart, and held it with your hands time and often. I didn't know what the feeling was ( in never felt that way about any other girl) . the day you won your first princess key and the day you decided to move on to hoenn, I was beyond happy to see you take a step further in your life. But in the airport when you had to leave, you looked morbid and I was worried sick wondering what might have happened, till you jolted up and closing the distance between us, kissed me and sealed me yours. My emotions rushed out, and I know how badly I wished to shout you and claim you(that would have been insane) yet I couldn't , but waved you goodbye with beaming happiness. I realized what I felt for you and what it meant to be with you. all my issues of uneasy and giddy feelings, lurching stomach had an answer, hearing the word 'thank you' coming out of you smiling lips, which I say you now Serena,

_I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL _

_BEYOND YEARS AND ETERNITY AND _

_EVEN AFTER THAT_

I'm glad that you chose me, since I don't deserve to be with you, the way you do. I'm sorry that I couldn't pick up your hints but am happy to have got it eventually. You are the one who would make my life shine as a star and would keep me happy forever.(laughing, I know I'm sappy). I'll try to give you everything to keep that smile on your face and would always take care of you, I promise.

Anyways, do read my letter and reply if you feel like. I hope this is it, but you bet I have more to share. I won the alola championships and have a new bunch of pokemons to show you when you come by. I'd ask you to come to galar whenever you're free. I'd love to see you again. Galar is a great place with different traditions to hang out and you'll love the region. You bet you will. Go for broke Serena(as grace would say), do have faith in yourself and chase your dreams. Show the world what you've got.

I'll be cheering you on and on and on…..

Good luck(wish me luck also) and do come here once, I will wait for you….

With love,

Yours truly,

Ash

**NEXT TIME IT WILL BE SERENA'S LETTER. **

**TILL THEN LET ME LEAVE AND ENJOY AS ALWAYS R&R.**

**BYE. CYL. MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you.**


	2. letters reply

**IT'S ANN1AMOUR, WITH THE LAST PART OF 'LETTERS'. YEP THIS ONE HAS SERENA'S CONFESSION AND A LOT MORE. READ IT TO GET TO KNOW IT.**

**Reviews**

**Amourshipper35: that's that is a side of Ash which the Nintendo dudes would never show, so I decided to step up! **

**Let's get things started**

**Serena's reply letter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Pokémon, BUT I OWN 20+ KILLS IN PUBG MOBILE. **

**LETTERS**

Dear Ash,

I don't know how to start things off after reading such an emotional confession from your side. You can never imagine HOW HAPPY! O MY GOSH! HOW HAPPY I AM READING THOSE THREE MAGICAL WORDS FROM YOU. I LOVE YOU TOO ASH, AND I WISH TO BE WITH YOU ALWAYS. THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE FOR ME, AND I'M EXTREMELY OVERWHELMED TO RECEIVE SUCH A HEARTMELT FROM YOU. I'm trying to control my leaping emotions, massive heart skipping, swirling legs and reeling head, BUT I CAN'T! LITERALLY HOW CAN I! WHEN MY TRUE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR EXPRESSES HIS FEELINGS TOWARDS ME IN THE MOST ROMANTIC WAY ONE CAN EVER EXPECT TO COME FROM A DENSE MEATBALL LIKE YOU!(okay now Serena be calm, he's not going anywhere, write like a lady with drops of patience on your frantically hyped face.)….. ah sorry about that!(laughs)

Believe me Ash, the day when I got your letter, I was so pumped and zealous to read it, as it had come from none other than you. I was shedding tears of happiness with my gaze transfixed at it. The next thing I remember doing was hopping off and on my couch six to seven times, squeaking your name all the time, then started twirling, dancing and singing in my garden( my neighbors thought I needed medical check up XD), till I was exhausted. Still now, whenever I think of you, I get chills and my cheeks blush with a big lucid smile on my face. I feel like the world is nothing but a walkway for me, with you on the other side of it, arms wide open, with your auburn eyes, raven hairs and toothy smirk calling me for a warm embrace. OH! HOW BADLY I WISH TO PLACE MY LEFT HAND TO CARESS YOUR CHEEK AND HAIRS AND RIGHT HAND ROUND YOUR NECK. YOUR STOUT HANDS ON MY WAIST BRINGING US CLOSER TILL OUR NOSES MEET… I'M STARING AT YOU, YOUR STARING AT ME. THE MOMENT NEVERS ENDS AND OUR LIPS NEARS SLOWLY YET LOVINGLY, TOUCHING… OKAY I'M SPEAKING TRASH AGAIN.

Now you'll think that I'm insane. I won't blame you if you do. Every hour is a long wait for me before meeting you. I cannot even word up how I will interact with you when we meet. Will you call me babe? Your girlfriend? Or just Serena? Anyways whatever you say I'm surely gonna faint when I hear you again. Your voice is so sweet!(no I'm not bonnie)

But honestly! YOU WON THE ALOLA LEAGUE! This is just a double gift for me. How you got to the semifinals and final? Where you got such top notch Pokémon? Can you tell me your winning secret? C'mon any answer will, but CONGRATULATIONS! YOU OWE US A PARTY! Well let's shift gears now. I'm doing all great in hoenn. I've already got all the five ribbons with two months to go to the Pokémon grand festival. Hey you know May, Dawn and drew don't you? since they talk so much about you, especially Dawn. She talks day and night with the adventures you had been through with her. I guess she has a crush on you(I. AM. JEALOUS.)nah just kidding but by the way she implies you to me, I think you two are very close friends, ain't you? really she, May and drew are very amiable and optimistic, just like you.

Lastly, don't ever sell yourself short, or I'll kill you!

Getting words of doubtfulness is the last thing I can expect from a guy like you, who's always jubilant. Well, I think I'm sane enough to state what I deeply feel for you. Ash, you are the most gentle, caring and kind( if not good looking which you are XD) person I've ever seen. I will never leave your side and if you wish to be with me, I WOULD DIE TO BE YOUR WIFE(CHAMP) DON'T YOU KNOW THAT! You are the one who gave me spark I needed to have when you told me to 'never give up till it's over' and 'nothing we do is a waste of time' for my life. You gave me my dreams and then gave me the drive to move on with it. When I made a mistake, you cheered me up saying ' even when we goof up we learn something new'. When I fell down into that ravine, due to my carelessness, you were ther to hold my hand and share my injuries getting your own ankle twisted. You are brave and positive. You strive to get up even after you fall down. Your selfless, always caring for others before yourself. Your passionate. You love your Pokémon, and you are the best friend of them more than a trainer. This is why I admire you and this is why I want to be you, my hero, to be a better person in life.

You're my everything Ash. I would be incomplete without you. The ribbon you gifted me in the coumarine star festival, I had butterflies, still I was over delighted. I love you a world, Ash and when this Ash was in trouble, why the hell shouldn't I be the one to help him. When you were about to get trapped in the parallel space, I had to save you by hook or by crook, I just had nothing else in my mind but to save you, even if that meant risking my own life, since I couldn't afford losing you, Ash, I had to give whatever it takes to save you.

The day when you were sick, I did what I thought more than care, but my responsibility. Obviously, I couldn't sit idle when you were ill, and you don't have to owe me for that, never in the world. I love you, Ash, and I will always have your back, no matter what.

But for attraction, I'm always falling for you. you will forever have a special place in my heart, my life and it would never be traded with anyone else. Phew! I talk so much! I like talking to you actually(I like everything with you XD)

Well, let me end it up here, though I have a lot more emotions to share with you, which I will do sitting at an ice cream parlor in Galar with you. yes, I'm coming over there sweetheart, when? Let it be a surprise. Clemont and bonnie were ecstatic to hear it from you( clemont had his eyes swelled up and bonnie freaked out to listen what you told them). But for me, my love, you gave me the most precious gift of my life in the letter. Clean up the trophy for me, I'm dying to see it and I'd love to meet your new friends and Pokémon and Pikachu( missed him so much) once I reach. Best of luck for Galar and..

_Never give up! (I'm right behind you)_

With love,

Yours always,

Serena

**AND THAT'S IT. WOW SERENA IS HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE FOR SURE.**

**BUT THAT ENDS MY TWOSHOT. **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING IT. WILL BE BACK WITH CHAP 7 OF CC, AND YOUR REVIEWS WOULD BE ANSWERED OVER THERE.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ENJOY BUT DON'T FORGET TO R&R.**

**BYE. CYL.**


End file.
